Childhood Days
by Cheeezy
Summary: A Hibari Kyoya x Reader fanfiction. You never expected your fate to take a twist when you met him, of all the fish in the sea. Slight friendship!Tsuna x Reader
1. Chapter 1 : New Town

**I do not own KHR characters or the anime. NEITHER TO I OWN THE YOU! The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs**

**((****A/N:** It took me awhile to straighten up the plot. Ok so details, details. Here in this story, you're Hibari's childhood friend. Well, that's all I can tell you for now. Enjoy! **))**

* * *

**New Town**

You were that 5 year old bubbly and cheerful girl back then. The lovable type.

You had just moved into Namimori, which would be your new home from now on. You're going start school a year late cause your mother had a hard time finding a pre-school for you. You studied in a Christian school from a different town previously before you moved here and at that school, the nuns thought you the socially acceptable mannerisms before you knew what socially acceptable meant. Thus, your moral values.

You were sitting on a bench at the playground in your new pre-school with your mother. She needed to review the school's teaching methods and academic skills, after all, a caring mother would not want their child to enter a school that does not have a good teaching system. You were sick and tired of waiting for the damned teacher to show your mother around the facilities in the school. To be straightforward, you were bored. A child like you needs entertainment 'round the clock and all this waiting was just unacceptable, as far as your opinion said so. The remarks you were about to whine out died in your throat when you saw a lady figure approaching the bench.

"Excuse me," a lady with curly light brown hair clad in a pink T-shirt and light brown, baggy khakis appeared, holding a file and some papers. Finally, you guessed the patience and waiting paid off. You assumed the lady to be your teacher.

Finally, the teacher showed up. As you turned your head to take a good look at the lady, out of the corner of your eye, a certain raven haired boy sitting on the bench at the other side of the playground caught your attention. Your mother was already engaged in a conversation with your new teacher. You sighed in disappointment. You have always wondered why mother, whenever she meets a friend while taking you out for shopping, always engages in a deep conversation that would at least last half and hour. You tugged your mother's peach coloured sweater,

"Mummy, who is that boy sitting at that bench on the other side of the playground ?" you said as you pointed at the boy who was, apparently, sending death glares your way.

"I don't know. Now dear, why don't you make friends with him while I go talk to you new teacher?" she gave you an assuring smile.

You smiled back at your mother and nodded. Being the friendly girl you are, you skipped to the bench that the boy was sitting on and tried your very best to start a conversation.

"Hello, my name is [Last Name][Name], what's yours?"you smiled at the boy, who glared at you in response.

"Hello! I'm talking to you, are you listening?" you waved your hand in his face in attempt to grasp his attention.

"If you're not even from this school, you should just get lost..." the boy scowled in response.

After the boy had made his point, he hopped off the bench and stalked off.

"Wait!" you called out to him as you caught up to him and gripped his shoulder.

He stopped in his tracks, irritated by your persistence. It seems that the point never really got to you after all.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Could you play with me? In the sandbox?" you pleaded.

He obviously gave a bleak "No," for a response, judging by his nature; but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover.

"Please…" your shoulders slumped as you whined.

You've got to admit you have guts to annoy him. Maybe it's because you're new to this school and you definitely did not know that that boy you were trying to associate with was just about feared by every single living organism in the school.

"Fine, I'll play with you..." he rolled his eyes before walking over to the sandbox.

Anyone but you would regret meeting him.

* * *

**((A/N:** I know kids aren't supposed to be left around like this but the mom just had to go. HAD TO GO!**))**

Some updates here:

**Future Plans**

I intend to stop at Chapter 30. Oh, but don't fret my beloved readers. I am planning continue with the teen life in another series called "Growing Up"**, **because having too many chapters is just... Not my thing man, no offense. The teenage series shall have let's see... 10 chapters? My current plot bunnies are for the future, unfortunately.

I won't really be able to update often due to piling schoolwork so please please, _please_ bare with me.

**Conclusion**

Right. Anyways, if you have any quires you can always E-mail me or PM me. I prefer PM-ing so yeah, if you have an account, just do it. I don't really check my E-mail because no one really mails me. So PM-ing is a good choice.

**I would like to say thank you to my supporting readers for helping me push through all the way!~**

Cheeezy :P


	2. Chapter 2 : Sandbox

**Chapter 2**

**Sandbox**

You and little **[1]** Hibari were in the sandbox at the playground, doing the norm, playing with sand. Or rather, drawing in the sand.

"Hey, I still have not known your name yet," you said as you used a decomposing stick to draw a bird in the sand.

"You don't need to know..."

You frowned. He was a stubborn one and you wondered if he had any friends in this school. The boy's steel blue orbs shifted from your drawing to you, only meeting the disappointment shadowed in your [e/c] eyes.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya," he grunted as he rolled his eyes. You guessed it was his own way of saying "Hello".

You grinned at your victory. You have never met such a person before.

"You're funny... I like you!" you concluded and smiled at him. He was your first friend in this school and you secretly hoped that when you start school again that you'd see him and get to know the boy better. His usual glare softened a ever so slightly and he looked away. He had never quite met anyone so annoying yet intriguing. He could have retorted rudely and ignored your calls but something about yourself drew his interest. Just as you were about to mark the details of the wings on your bird, you heard the familiar voice of your mother calling you from the distance.

"[Name]! It's time to go home!" your mother waved at you from the school gates.

You stood up, and dusted the sand off your pink shorts. Hibari stood up and looked towards your mother. You took both of his hands in yours and thanked him for his company.

"Thanks for keeping me company Kyoya. See ya!" you bid him goodbye cheerfully before running back to your mother.

"So do you like the new school?" your mother asked as she took your hand in hers.

"Yes I do," you smiled, recalling the finding of a new-found friend.

* * *

**A/N:** If some educated person reading this had actually bothered to correct all my grammatical mistakes then maybe I could have done better XD Well, p.s I follow the American way of spelling so pardon all the spelling "mistakes".


	3. Chapter 3 : Macaroni

**((A/N:** I have nothing to feel proud of and I am just a decent writer, that is what I always tell myself T-T **))**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Macaroni**

It was another perfectly normal day in the peaceful town of Namimori. You looked up at the the clear sky which was painted a solid light blue and finished off with patches puffy white clouds. You breathed in the crisp morning air. It was Wednesday; which is also known as a weekday, a day when adults go to work and children go to school. You clearly remembered the day you met Hibari, and it so happened that the both of you were in the same class.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student, [Last Name][Name]. [Name]-chan, you can come in now!"

Hibari vaguely remembered your name and appearance. He assumed that he would not meet you again, but alas, he did.

"[Name]-chan, you may take your seat between Tsuna and Kyoya for today. If you would like to change your seating position you can always come to me. Now would you please go to your seat?" the teacher pointed out to the empty seat between a meek boy with fuzzy brown hair and the familiar raven haired boy. You smiled when you saw Hibari. He had his usual cold expression glued to his face. You made your way happily over to your new seat and sat on the small green plastic chair between the two boys. You looked at Hibari and grinned.

"Hi!" you grinned. Hibari rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze away from you. He didn't know if he hated you or despised your joyful atmosphere. Definitely annoying as hell.

"Don't talk to him!" the brown haired boy leaned over and whispered to you. His had wide copper colored orbs and he seemed to be staring at something behind you.

"Oh, hello there! What's your name?" Ignoring his previous demands and carried out the usual introductory procedures. His beady eyes shifted to you.

"E-eto... Sawada Tsunayoshi… You can call me Tsuna. But most of my friends call me No-good Tsuna, but I don't really mind…" Tsuna mumbled quietly, his voice faltering at the end of his sentence as he looked away nervously.

"I'll stick to calling you Tsuna," you smiled at him as you put a comforting hand on his slumped shoulders. Hibari on the other hand, gave a disgusted look at your friendly gestures. _Or was it just jealousy? _The teacher began clapping to get a hold of the class' attention.

"Now class, it's art time and we are going to make pictures with macaroni!" The class broke into flurries of mumbling and exited chatting. You certainly had heard of Macoroni as a food product before but using macoroni in art class? It was exciting for a child like yourself. The teacher was busy explaining how to use her art materials and some safety rules during art class while you were busy trying to get along with, Tsuna.

"I don't think your friends should call you No good Tsuna. It's not very nice," you said, slightly disturbed by the meanness of his so called friends.

"Really?" Tsuna looked up at you, his glassy eyes seemed to have a form of hope lingering in them. You nodded in response.

The teacher distributed the art materials and explained the rules about using her materials. You have never done any art at home as your mother deemed it too messy for her liking. Soon, everyone was making pictures of their own using the materials given by the teacher. You were happy about your successful attempt of making a picture of a yellow bird. But it was awfully messy and your face was smeared with lots of colored paint.

"Look Kyoya, I made a picture of a bird," you said gleefully.

"..."

"Are you listening?"

"Why on earth do you want to make a picture of a stupid bird?" Hibari commented blatantly. Despite his harshness, you swallowed back the lump of emotion forming in your throat. You began to comprehend his mean and cold character and decided if you wanted to get to know this boy better, you had to push through your limits.

"Because I like birds," your voice was as firm as a brick wall.

Honestly, Hibari would like to have a bird like that, but maybe a little messier. 

* * *

**((A/N :** Oh geez Hibari is just about the shittiest character to write on but whatever. Challenges are good once in awhile I guess.**))**


	4. Chapter 4 : Poison Ball

**((A/N: **Hey guys! Another re-upload.

I have not done one on this before but with the new knowledge I have, I guess it'll just be the same. **))**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Poison Ball**

After art class was P.E class according to the class time-table for today. You didn't really know what P.E was as you were new here and you started school late this year. The class lined up in groups outside the classroom and teacher made you hold hands with your group mates. But your group had three people, so you had to hold hands with both Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna didn't want to hold hands with Hibari so you were in the centre creating a so called 'barrier' between the two boys. Before you came, Hibari refused with anyone. The thought of being in contact with a handful of germs made him roll his eyes in disgust. However, you were an exception. You spent most of the time walking to the gym wondering what "P.E" actually was. Was it fun? Was it scary? The school grounds were dampened from the morning rain and thus the trip to the gym. Finally after some time, you were obligated to ask the question which had been hanging in your head.

"Kyoya, what's P.E class?" you turned to look towards Hibari. He was taller than you by about half a head. It was in your genes to be short. You took after your mother, after all and she was relatively short and below an average lady's stature. Hibari kept silent, his mind elsewhere as he focused his attention on is surroundings rather than focusing on you.

"Kyoya-kun, are you listening?"

"Whatever..." Hibari grunted pithily.

"What's P.E class?" you frowned impatiently as you tugged his hand.

"Stop it. You'll find out later."

Soon the class arrived at their destination, the gym.

"Class , today we are going to play poison ball. The rules are simple. Everyone has to form a circle and there will be two people that have to stand in the middle of the circle. All the people who are forming the circle have to throw balls at the people in the center If the people in the center get hit by the ball, he or she has to exchange places with the person forming the circle. Understand? Any questions? If not let's begin the game," the teacher explained.

Everyone formed a circle.

"Who wants to be in the centre? How about Tsuna and Hibari? "

Hibari walked to the centre of the circle cooly with Tsuna reluctantly following behind.

"Now let the game begin!" the teacher said as she poured out a basket full of red bouncy balls.

Everyone started aiming balls at Tsuna and Hibari. The first one to throw at Tsuna was Yamamoto. Although Yamamoto already hit Tsuna, everyone still continued to throw balls at him! Tsuna was shielding his helpless frame with his hands and arms.

"Ouch, stop throwing balls at me!" Tsuna was on the verge of crying until the teacher came to his aid.

"Yamamoto, exchange places with Tsuna!"

You could hear people laughing and muttering under their breathes to each other about how pathetic Tsuna was. Despite the minor distraction, the game continued. Hibari maintained his place by swiftly dodging the balls together with Yamamoto. When the game was over, you rushed over to Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" you said as you put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay [Name], thank you." You smiled at Tsuna.

You went over to Hibari and Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! Kyoya! You guys were great! No one was able to throw the ball at you," you praised, giving them your signature grin.

"Ahh, it was nothing," Yamamoto laughed.

"…"

* * *

**((A/N: **CREDITS TO BISCUIT-CHAN!

Ideas flow from me to her, and from her to me :D

Once again, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT TYPOS! **))**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bento

A/N : TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT YEAH ? :D I have this idea , which is kinda crappy . But I figure I should just write it . Hope you guys enjoy ! I actually have this idea on Sat , but I decided to post it on Mon . Daily posting . Get it ? LOL . Really the shortest chapter EVER . Full of dilouge ENJOY !~

* * *

Soon after P.E it was recess . You and Hibari sat at the bench where the both of you met each other for the first time .

" Hibari - kun , why don;'t you have any friends ? "

" I like to be alone . "

" Why whenever I ask you a question you don't reply ? "

" Because I'm thinking of something . "

" Hibari - kun , do you want to share my bento with me ? "

You pulled out a sakura tree decorated bento and opened it . The food inside is was irresistibly delicious !

" No , thanks . "

To tell the truth , Hibari REALLY wanted to share that bento with you but he just had to reject the offer . He mentally cursed himself for foolishly rejecting a good offer . Seeing you eat is made his mouth water , but he didn't show it . He continued staring at you eating the bento filled with delicious food .

" Are you sure you don't want it Hibari - san ? "

" ... okay ... "

" Here , you can have the rest ! "

You handed him your bento .

" Hibari - kun ? "

" What ? " He snapped

" Do you consider me as your friend ? "

" ... ... "

" Hibari - kun ? "

" ... Yes ... "

" Glad to hear that Hibari - kun ! " You smiled .

You company made Hibari feel warm .

* * *

A/N : Oh gosh , that was short ... was it too OOC ? REVIEWS / COMMENTS !


	6. Chapter 6 : Friend

**A/N:** This chapter introduces some new characters that would play a part in the future chapters XD Enjoy~~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Friend**

Days end fast when you're having fun. It was only the first day of school and the end of school rolled by quickly, too quickly for your taste, you thought. Children guided by teachers were hastily guided out the gates of the school and parents clustered by the school gates. Teachers conversed with mothers and mothers conversed with mothers. There was this peaceful and joyful atmosphere in the school and it was mostly the main reason why you looked forward to the next day of school.

From the distance, you spotted the familiar face of your mom, and being her sociable self, whilst waiting, she seemed to have made a few new friends. You quickly rushed over to your mother, your little feet carrying you as fast as you could.

"This is my daughter, [Name]," your mother gestured towards you. She was speaking to one of the mothers. Before you could fill your mother in with the day's activities,

"[Name]-chan, I have to go grocery shopping and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep a close eye on you, so would it be okay if you were to spend the day with Yuko-chan?"

Yuko-chan? You have never heard of her before, but whoever she is, she's sure to be nice right?

"Who is Yuko-chan?" you questioned, your usual smile faltered ever so slightly as confusion swirled in your eyes.

"She's your classmate isn't she? You haven't met her yet?" but before you could give a response,

"Well I have to leave now [Name], be a good girl okay?" You watched her leave through the gates and head towards the car park, leaving you with the lady whom your mother was engaging with earlier, you supposed was Yuko's mother. Sometimes, you wished your mother would pay a little more attention to you.

"You must be [Name]-chan, your mother told me all about you. You're a sweet little girl aren't you?" Yuko's mother patted you on the head. You looked up to her and smiled. Your eyes scanned over the crowd of children walking out of the classrooms. Amongst the herds of children, there was a dark haired girl, together with two other girls heading toward your direction. Were either of them Yuko?

"Mother, why are you with the new girl in class?" the dark haired girl who seemed to be the leader of the trio spoke first. So _she_ was Yuko... She didn't really seem so affectionate to you...

"Her mother needs to go grocery shopping and her father is at work so no one is at home. So I offered her to let [Name]-chan to stay at our house until she comes back," her mother quickly explained.

"Hello!" you beamed cheerily. Her gazed shifted from her mother to you and her stare seemed to intensify with every second, scrutinising you as if you were an insect under her mercy.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned, and her dark chocolatey eyes narrowed.

"My mother told me," you had never really expected that for a reply. What was her problem with you?

"And how does your mother know my name?"

Rude much?

"Your mother told my mom," you frowned at her impoliteness. Ignoring your answer, she continued.

"Mother...! Can I play with my friends at the playground?" She didn't even say please? That's ludicrous for a little girl like you!

"Okay but we have to leave soon," her mother warned, but the ebony haired girl didn't seem to care for what her mother said besides her word of approval.

Without a second thought, she left and skipped off to the playground. You were lost in your thoughts of the girl when the remaining two of the trio approached you.

"Hello [Name]-chan! I'm Kyoko-chan your classmate and this is Hana-chan!" the first girl introduced herself as she gestured toward the girl beside her. She had bright orange hair and was wearing a pretty pink dress, while the girl beside her had dark purple hair and she was wearing a white cardigan with a purple dress underneath to match.

"You must be the new girl. Welcome to our school," her welcoming smile made you feel much more comforted, unlike a certain _somebody_ you know...

"Hello Kyoko-chan; Hana-chan!" you smiled back at the duo.

"Do you wanna play with me and Yuko-chan on the playground?" the offer was un-refusable.

"Sure, but how about Hana-chan?"

"I don't like brats, so I don't want to play."

At that point you were wondering what a 'brat', was. It reminded you of Yuko, for some reason.

"Okay then!" Kyoko brought you to Yuko and tried to introduce you to her but she said she already knew you. _My foot. During that introductory session the only thing she did was ask questions!_

Yuko wanted to play house but you and Kyoko insisted on playing tag. Majority wins so Yuko followed reluctantly behind. Just as you were about to start the game, you spotted Hibari out of the corner of your eye and excused yourself from the game.

"Um, Kyoko–chan, before you start, wait for me, I have to do something..." you mumbled as you turned to leave.

"Kyoya-kun!" You called out to Hibari, who was walking towards the school gates with a tall and masculine man. Wait, was that Hibari's _father_?

Both him and the man turned to face you. You looked up to face the tall man, his hair was as dark as charcoal- just like Hibari's and his tall body towered over your small petite figure.

"Kyoya is this your classmate?" the man smirked. He had this air of command and authority that you couldn't explain with words.

"Ah," Hibari mumbled in response.

"Kyoya-kun, can't you stay back and play tag with us?" you said as you smiled.

"I don't want to," Hibari's view shifted away from you.

"Please...?" you pouted like you did yesterday.

"[Name], I have to go home," Hibari made his point.

"Well it was nice meeting you [Name], but Hibari has things to do at home so please excuse us," the tall man explained before ushering Hibari away out through the gates. You sighed in disappointment. Something about Hibari drew you to him. Was it the feel of mystery you got whenever you were near him? Or was it because he accepted you more than most people?

You wondered as you paced towards the playground to see Kyoko gawking in amazement.

"[Name]-chan! You're so brave," the citrus haired girl complimented you, her eyes filled with awe. You were confused. What could she mean?

" ... I... am?" you stuttered, the puzzled look never leaving your face.

Before Kyoko could say anything, Yuko's mother called for you and Yuko.

"[Name]-chan! Yuko! We have to go!" calling you and Yuko from the gates.

"Coming!" you yelled back as you ran towards the school gates.

You rushed over to Yuko's mother. She had Yuko beside her and was she _scowling_ at you? Whatever, you thought. One thing that lingered in your mind was; what made Kyoko think that you were brave? 

* * *

**[2] **Yuko actually means affectionate. I know right?

**A/N:** Well that was a brilliant start in your new school. One thing that bothers me though, what do Japanese children call their friend's mothers? o.O


	7. Chapter 7 : Jealousy

A/N : SECOND CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT ! Okay let's see … It's 2am in the morning and I am still wide AWAKE . Boo hoo , the holidays are going to be over and I don't think I can continue . Or maybe I can … Anyways , Hope you enjoy this chapter ! There is not gonna be any OOCness for sure cause I am using my OC in this chapter . SHE'S SO EVIL ! Hahaha :D ENJOY ~

* * *

Chapter 7

Secrets

You , Yuko and her mother were on the way to Yuko's house . Walking on the sidewalk . There were barely any cars on the road as Namimori , is a small town and transportation by walking can easily get you anywhere . Unless you were coming from another town and you took a car to Namimori . Yuko's house was down the shopping district [1] and before you knew it , you reached Yuko's house .

" [Name] , leave your shoes outside and put your bag at the stool near the door . " Yuko ordered .

" Okay . "

Yuko dumped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes at one side . Before you knew it , she dragged you to her room upstairs and she locked the door . Her room was full of PINK . She has stuffed toys lined at all corners of her room and her bed sheets and everything were all completely pink .

" [Name] ! You owe me a lot of answers ! " She scolded .

" Yuko - chan ! Stop grabbing me so tightly it hurts ! "

She dumped you on the floor .

" Why are you with Hibari - san ? "

" Me ? With Hibari - kun … ? "

" That's right missy ! NOW FESS UP ! **[2]** "

" Fess what up ? I don't owe you anything . Why are you so mean to me ? " You shot her a dirty look .

Her eyes widened . And she sat in front of you . She started crying .** [3]**

" Yuko - chan … ? Are you okay ? " You were puzzled .

" Seeing you with Hibari - kun makes me feel hurt ! " Yuko cried .

" Oh so your jealous because you like Hibari - kun ? "

She continued crying . You stood up and patted her back .

" Yuko - chan , it's okay … I promise I will help you ! "

Yuko looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes .

" Thank you [Name]- chan … Sorry for treating you so badly … "

" It's okay . " You smiled at her once more .

* * *

**[1] **There is a shopping district . Right …?

**[2] **LOL . That is so … violent …

**[3] **I know I know … crying over spilled milk ? I don't think so …

A/N : Sigh …Children these days … LOL . I hope it's not too … mushy . P.S THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A LOVE TRIANGLE . I am sure nothing is OOC here . Unless you are a tomboy and you're character is OOC . REVIEWS ! ( I have not been having any reviews for the past few days =_= )


	8. Chapter 8 : Truth

A/N : YAY ! 16 reviews . BTW , This fic is full of dialogue so yeah , hate it , leave . I feel so happy . Christmas is coming ! Actually , it's tomorrow . I feel so sad about the fact I am not going to receive any presents T-T But reviews are a good present :D I have been working on the 10th chapter and I will publish daily and not all at one shot . I'd rather make the readers wait , hohoho :D ENJOY ~

* * *

Chapter 8

Truth

Yuko told you the truth about Hibari . He was actually the most dangerous person in the whole school . You gawked at that statement . You had always thought that Hibari was a nice person because he always treated you nice but in the end , it was hard to believe that he was a mean person despite the way he treated you the first time you met .

" Is that true ? "

" Of course it is . Everyone says so . "

" Then why do you like him ? "

" Because he's so strong and powerful ! " Yuko praised .

" Not because of his good looks ? " You teased .

Yuko's face had already become as red as a tomato .

" It's okay to like someone Yuko - chan . "

" No . Everyone will make fun of you and laugh at you . "

" There is nothing to laugh about that . They're just silly . "

" By the way do you know that Hibari is actually 6 years old ? "

" WHAT ! " You could not believe what she just said . If Hibari was 6 then that means he's not supposed to be in your class and next year he's supposed to be in elementary school .

" That's true . "

" Are you stalking Hibari or something ? " You teased her again .

" OF COURSE NOT . I just heard everyone say so . "

" Maybe what they are saying is not true . Some people might be lying . "

" I don't know … "

" I'll go ask Hibari tomorrow when I see him . "

* * *

A/N : Another crappy chapter . Oh my gosh , 300 + words . I'm not supposed to make the chapters long anyway :D The next chapter , going to be posted the next day :D I so can't believe I made it so far till chapter 8 . And I thought I'd be the lousiest writer EVER ! I guess God blessed me :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Curiosity

A/N : When I wrote this , it was still Christmas eve . LOL . This chapter is going to be a short one , ( I think ) my longest was a 1,000+ words on I think chapter 6 . Thanks for all the reviews :D That's the fuel to keep me writing !~ ( About the 4th time I said that =_= ) ENJOY ! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE !

* * *

Chapter 9

Curiosity

Hibari came to school all covered in purple - blackish bruises . No one gawked , no one gasped , only you . You guessed that they were all used to that scene and what Yuko said was true . But the rumors might be lies so you decided to find it out for yourself . You took that opportunity after school when the both of you were waiting for your parents . The teacher let you all off early today because she had a meeting or something .

_Hibari was watching a girl scrape her knee in delight . _

" Hibari - kun , how old are you ? "

" Six . "

" Oh so what Yuko - chan said was true … " You mumbled to yourself .

" Who told you ? "

" Oh , my new friend Yuko - chan . Is she friends with you ? Do you like her ? "

" No I don't . I don't bother making friends with her ."

" Oh , okay … "

" Why do you ask that ? "

" Nah , I'm just curious . " You smiled at him to assure him that you are just curious and no one told you anything .

"Why didn't you go to Kindergarten and went to nursery ? "

" My father wanted me to start from nursery ."

"Are you okay ? You have a lot of bruises on your legs . "

" I accidentally rolled down the staircase . " Hibari was trying his best not to reveal to you that he's actually trained to fight by his father . **[1]**

" Oh okay … I hope your bruises recover . " You smiled at him once more .

" [Name] - chan ! Time to go home ! " Your mother was shouting at the gate .

" Hibari - kun , see you tomorrow ! " You waved at him while running to your mother .

He felt a hole in his heart when you left . Without you , he feels that he has no reason to live .

* * *

**[1] **We can't have the lady know his secret can we ? LOL

A/N : This chapter , rather short . I feel that Hibari , is OOC . The reason why I did not use bye is cause Japanese only say bye when they are going on a long trip or something . Otherwise they'll use see you tomorrow . Hope you liked this chapter :D Merry Christmas !


	10. Chapter 10 : Lonely

A/N : Once again , Christmas so totally eve . It's lets see … 11.30 around there and I am infront of my desktop trying to continue a story I wrote on fanfiction . I still can't believe a junior like me has gone to an extent where people are damned waiting for the next chapter to come out =_= As a Christmas present to everyone , I shall post this along with 9 and 11 :D But 11 , yeah :D I'll post it on Christmas . ~ ENJOY !

* * *

Chapter 10

Lonely

It has been two months since you joined the new school . Time flies pretty fast and you had already met the entire class . All your classmates were friendly ; maybe except Hibari to some people but overall , you got along well with everyone including Yuko . You always tried your very best to help her ignorant to the fact that Hibari's interest in you has been growing ever since the both of you met . Next week is the last week of school and your parents had organized a trip to Paris , but unfortunately , you're not going . You wanted to scream to the point where you'll lose you're voice but you had to control yourself and you had to except the fact . You will be left alone at home so your mother had to send you to your grandmother's house to stay but again , unfortunately she's out if town with your grandfather . Then your mother asked Yuko and Kyoko's mothers but they are all planning to go out of town . And that leaves you to the only option , Hibari's house .

" Hibari - kun ! "

" What ? " He snapped .

" I'm going to your house to stay for the holidays ! "

You and Hibari were again at the bench near the playground . When everyone heard you say that , they all gawked at you . To them staying at Hibari's house means putting their lives on the line . Yuko looked at you , but you nodded to remind her of the promise you made . She just smiled at you . I can bet on one million dollars that Hibari is jumping for joy in his brain .

"Hibari - kun , what does your house look like ? "

" You'll see . "

" You're house must have loads of cool stuff . "

" Yeah . "

" I'm soo excited I think I'm gonna explode ! "

You were dancing around the playground in front of Hibari . I guess he won't be so bored at home anymore . _Not that he does not do anything a home ._

_

* * *

_

A/N : So how do you people like this chappy ? I am halfway done on Biscuit - chan's blogskin :D I Christmas present for her . What can I say ? Writing and skinning is a gift from God :D MERRY CHRISTMAS !


	11. Chapter 11 : Accepted

A/N : MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Came back from a church gathering :D OMG The reviews * Puppy dog eyes * ahhhhhh !~ I will write with my dying will :P I am glad that my plot keeps everyone entertained :D Thanks everyone for all the reviews ! That is the best Christmas present ever ! Now this is my Christmas present to you !~

* * *

Chapter 11

Accepted

Being a cute and bubbly girl , it is natural for Hibari's father to accept you .

" Kyoya ! You have picked out a fine little girl indeed . "

Hibari's father was laughing like some mad person while slapping Hibari's back . Hibari looked like he was used to that kind of treatment and he found it extremely annoying . His father looked exactly like him , _right down to the hair . _But his personality was different . _Very_ different .

" Cheer up Kyoya , I'm gonna give you a break now that your friend is here ! " He slapped Hibari's back_ again_ .

" Me and your mother are going to have dinner in a restraunt so take care of [Name] ! " He said before leaving the house with a big * BANG * on the door .

You were confused why Hibari's father knowing that slapping his backs hurt , still continues to slap his son's back non stop .

" Does your father always do that ? "

" I'm used to it . "

You followed Hibari all the way to his room like a little duckling following it's mother . The moment you went into Hibari's room , your mouth went wide open . His room was _plain _. Except for a yellow bird stuffed toy on his bed .

" Aww , that yellow bird is so cute ! " You cooed .

Hibari just walked out of the room . Afraid to be alone , you ran after him . He went downstairs to the couch in front of the coffee table and turned on the TV . The show that was on was _" Doki Doki supernatural " _ The freaky horror show on the horror channel .

" Hibari - kun , can you change the channel ? "

" What for ? "

" I don't like this show … "

" But I want to watch it . " A smirk formed on his face .

" Please …? " You begged him .

" I wanna watch this show ."

" _But I'm scared …_ " You started crying .

" Okay , fine , I'll change the channel . " He was still smirking .

* * *

A/N : OMG , HIBARI IS SO EVIL ! LOL . This chapter was nice :D Hope you liked your present :D


	12. Chapter 12 : Afraid

A/N : OH MY GAWSH 28 REVIEWS ? AHH ! I can't believe I have gone so far and received so many favorites and yeah :D I love all of you :D BTW , go and see one of my stories Vampire Tales sorry but it's a one shot T-T But review it kay ? Thanks a haystack for all the reviews 3 Enjoy Chapter 12 ~ :D

* * *

Chapter 12

Afraid

You were tossing and turning on the bed in the guest room of Hibari's house . That's right , your sleeping alone and Hibari's parents have not came back yet . You were wearing a peach coloured night gown that reached your toes and a peach coloured night hat . You could not sleep , you were too afraid to sleep . You looked at the digital clock on the bedside table .

" 2 : 00 A.M "

You were tired and fed up . You decided to sneak to Hibari's room – which was all the way across the hall . You could not see anything at all , everything was pitch black . You tip toed your way to Hibari's room and tried your best not to make any noise when_ suddenly_ you heard something breathing on top of you ! You looked up but you did not see anything . On second thought , you changed your mind and wanted to go back to the guestroom ; but when you turned around , you hit something . You used your tiny hands to feel if it's a wall or an object . _And you felt a hand grab your shoulder . _You shrieked at the top of your lungs and scrambled back to your bed in the guestroom pulling the covers over your head . You were shivering and for the whole night you did not sleep at all .

* * *

The next morning , Hibari and Hibari's father were at the kitchen counter waiting for you . You crawled out of bed and looked into the mirror only to see a little girl with black eye bugs . You went downstairs to the kitchen .

" So how was your sleep [Name] ? " Hibari's father asked .

" I did not even close an eye . "

" HAHAHAHAHA ! [Name] , you're pretty cute aren't you "

" I'm not kidding . "

" Well , then ; Kyoya , take care of [Name] while I go to work ! "

Hibari's father left the house .

" Hibari - kun , can I sleep in your room tonight ? "

Hibari smirked .

" Please ? "

" Why? "

You just felt like strangling him . Seriously , what the hell does it take for a little innocent girl to get what she needs .

" Fine . "

* * *

A/N : OMG . I started writing this morning and guess what , my mother told me to shut down so I did and now I am sitting at the computer screen 11.30 pm typing the rest of the story . LOL . Well , most of my readers are from the other side of the world right … ? I live in Singapore by the way and you would know that if you go to my profile . I had to take the time to beg my mother to allow me to use the computer for 5 precious minutes to upload this story for my precious readers so I hope you enjoyed this episode as well as the rest of the episodes : THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS !


	13. Chapter 13 : Amusement

A/N : T-T Still stuck on 3 reviews on the other story … Ohh wells :D Thanks for all the favorites and reviews :D:D:D Every morning when I wake up , I spend 30 minutes on ym bed thinking of what to write for the next chapter of my story and after I finally thought of an Idea , I don't write it down , I save it for later . I guess all that 30 minutes of thinking was worth the time for my precious readers :D ENJOY !~

* * *

Chapter 13

Amusement

Later on that day …

You and Hibari were sitting at the couch watching TV , when suddenly Hibari's father came bursting into the living room .

" Kyoya . "

" What ? " Hibari snapped .

" Have some respect for you loving father will you ? "

" Whatever . " Hibari folded his arms and looked away .

" Anyways you and [Name] are going to the amusement park no excuses whatsoever ! "

Hibari's father shoved the both of you into his car and he drove to the amusement park . You could not say anything cause it all happened so fast your brain could not catch up with the surroundings .

" Where are we going ? "

" To the amusement park dummy . "

You were about to respond when Hibari's father opened the car door and dumped the both of you at the entrance and threw a camera at your head .

" I'LL PICK YOU UP AT SIX O'CLOCK ! " Hibari's father yelled from the car window before zooming off to nowhere .

You looked at your watch .

" 1:37 "

" Is your father always like that ? "

" … "

" Ahh , forget it ! " You must be grumpy because you did not get any sleep last night and you and Hibari are dumped at the amusement park .

* * *

After some negotiating to get into the park , you and Hibari were finally in .

" I don't see why they call this the amusement park when there is nothing amusing about it . " Hibari snapped .

" Not like I wanted to come here ! "

" Pfft . Whatever . "

The both of you were walking , and walking and walking until you saw a cotton candy stand .

" Hibari - kun ? Do you have any money ? "

" What ? "

" I said do you have any money . "

" What do you want ? "

" MONEY ! " You screamed at him .

Almost everyone in the surroundings were staring at you screaming at Hibari .

" Fine , you don't have to shout in public . "

You snatched the money from Hibari's hand and ran over to the cotton candy stand .

" Excuse me can I have one cotton candy please ? "

" That would be 1200 yen . "

" WHAT ? But the sign said 200 yen ! Are you trying to cheat me ? "

" Fine fine fine . Since your only a little girl I'll give you a discount . It will be 200 yen ."

" You can't give me a discount ! The sign already said 200 yen , what is wrong with you ? "

" Whatever ! Just gimme the money , take the cotton candy and get outta here ! "

You slammed the money on the counter and snatched the cotton candy from the man's hands and stormed off. When Hibari walked past the cotton candy stand he glared at the man before walking off .

" That man is the meanest man EVER ! " You had a bad temper .

" Whatever ."

The next stop was the bumper cars . You handed over the camera to the person in charge of the ride . You and Hibari got into the cars .

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

Hibari just folded his arms and watched you scream while flailing your arms in the air . He has got to admit you were pretty cute .

The third ride was the roller coaster . But this time you handed the camera over to Hibari . But the security guard would not let you ride it .

" No can do little missy . You are too small , too young and you might cry after the ride . "

" Nuh-uh ! "

" Uh-huh ! "

" Nuh-uh ! "

" Uh-huh ! "

" Nuh-..." The security guard's words were cut off by Hibari's intensifying glare .

" Fine . But I'm not responsible if you cry ! "

" Whatever silly police man . " You thought he was a policeman when you saw his uniform .

* * *

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hibari once again folded his arms and watched you scream while flailing your arms in the air . Practically everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs and that so irritated Hibari that he wished he had those tonfas his father promised to give him as a Christmas present to beat the living daylights out of those screaming-for-nothing idiots . " People these days ... " He thought to himself . " Do meaningless things for nothing . " After the ride , you began to feel dizzy and your vision was blurring .

" Hibari ...? "

" What now ? " He snapped .

" I think I need to -"

BLEEAK ! You puked in front of Hibari . He was extremely disgusted but he did not show any expression on his face .

" Sorry ... I could not control myself ... " You gave him a weak smile with a green face .

" Ugh , next time , just do it in the trash can ... "

The rest of the day was spent on rides , snack and loads of other fun stuff . The moment you hated the most was when Hibari ' forced you ' to go into the haunted house . Thank God he was with you .

* * *

" But Hibari - kun ... I don't want to go into the haunted house ... "

" Oh come on . We got to do what you wanted and that is so selfish . "

" Fine ... " You sighed .

Once again you handed the camera over to Hibari . In the house , every corner was covered in cob webs and the place was pitch black and cold , but you were provided with torches . Suddenly a flock of bats came swooping out of the corridor ! You screamed at the top of your lungs and tried to escape but Hibari got hold of your collar not allowing you to escape . For the whole experience you spent your time screaming at the top of your lungs while all Hibari did was smirk while watching you scream like some kind of psychopath baby .

* * *

Your face reddened at the thought of that . You looked at your watch .

" 5:57 p.m "

The sky looked like the sun was about to set . The sun's rays lit up the sky with orange-yellow colours that made you smile . You saw Hibari's father's car pulled into the pick-up point . The window of the car slid down .

" So how was your day Kyoya ? "

" ... "

" Whatever , NOW GET IN THE CAR ! " Hibari's father seemed to be in a bad temper , but he was not .

The both of you hopped into the car .

" Did you get any shots with the camera I gave you ? "

" Errr ... " You were afraid that he was gonna yell at you .

" Yes . " Hibari handed the camera over to his father .

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kyoya , you exceeded my expectations today ! "

" But we did not even take any pictures today ! " You voice was mixed with confuse and shock .

But , Hibari's father just continued laughing .

* * *

A/N : THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER ! By the way , do you want to know what was the thing that grabbed your shoulder on chapter 12 ? I'll have to see 40 reviews first ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! But it's pretty obvious already so maybe I'll tell you in the _**next**_ chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter !~


	14. Chapter 14 : Camera

A/N : So sorry for not updating for 2 days T-T … so sorry … I was cooped up with work T-T Today I'll post s many chapters as I can :D Sadly all of you ( most of you ) are from all the way on the other side of the world and the time is not the same so when you are reading this , I am sleeping . :D ENJOY !~

* * *

Chapter 14

Camera

Like I said , time flies when you have fun , so soon , the day at the amusement park was over . You were lying on the mattress in Hibari's room staring into space … Hibari is still outside doing something … You were once again wearing a peach night gown that reached your toes and a pink night cap . You decided to take a peek outside … Oh it seems like nobody is outside , you thought to yourself . So you decided to sneak outside and take a look .

" BOO ! "

You shrieked when you saw that horrible mask followed by a flash of light displayed in front of you causing you to back away and fall . You opened your teary eyes to see Hibari smirking along with his father again , laughing like a mad man .

" HAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE [NAME] ! " Hibari's father mused .

" Hey , scaring people is not really very funny … " You folded your arms and glared at Hibari's father before storming back into the room .

You looked at the clock .

" 9:13"

It has been almost half an hour . Then , you decided to sneak out again although bearing in mind the fact you might get scared again , you still carried on . You spotted the camera on the dining table and so you tip toed your way to the camera and with success , grabbed the camera and ran back to Hibari's room . You browsed through the photos and the first was a video of you screaming at the cotton candy man and so you watched it . By the end of the video your face was bright red . The second was a picture of you flailing your hands in the air next to Hibari on the bumper car followed by the fight with the security guard video , a picture of you on the roller coaster and a few shots of you crying and trying to run away from the haunted house and the only conclusion you had in your brain is ; THE CAMERA IS HAUNTED ! Then Hibari came in the room .

" Hibari ! The camera is _haunted_ ! " you said with a shivering voice .

" No it's not . I took the pictures . " Hibari sat on his bed and smirked .

" Why are you so mean ! " You folded your arms .

" Okay okay I'm sorry … "

You laid on the mattress and rolled to the other side

* * *

A/N : That was so … I don't know what to say :D I feel so happy I have gone so far !~ Thanks for everyone's reviews cause that is the fuel to keep me going :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Grocery Shopping

A/N: My writing might be that horrible, but bear with me please please please. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Grocery shopping**

You were over at Hibari's place again and Hibari's mother had taken the both of you on a shopping trip. Word of a sale somewhere near the main shopping district drifted by quickly and Hibari's mother had dragged the both of you to the scene. Your parents had gone away for a tour and left you over at Hibari's place. Hibari's mother had left you and Hibari at the back of the cluster of people infront of the store. Ah, crowds. It had always been his pet peeve. He recalled once when he was only 4, his mom would force him to squeeze through the crowds together with her. Oh how he hated it! The urge to murder every single living being in the crowds was just knocking at the door of his mind. The thought of being within 5 feet radius of a low life idiot disgusted his 6 year old self.

In attempts to lighten the mood, you started the conversation as usual.

"My mother likes to bring me here too. She always would buy lots of useless things home that would fill up the store room," you said, trying to emphatise with Hibari.

Silence was his response.

You and Hibari have been standing at the back of the crowd for quite some time and your short stamina could no longer take the standing.

"I wanna go home…" you whined as you bent down to squat.

Finally, Hibari's mother managed to squeeze out of the bustling crowds. Your next destination was the supermarket. You have always enjoyed trips to the supermarket. However, you tended to wander off on your own and thus the reason your mother never really brought you to the supermarket anymore. Your eyes practically were lost in the shelf of snacks and biscuits. You loved pocky the most of all the colourful treats on the shelf.

Your eyes rested on a familiar face. Was that... Yamamoto? With his dad? At the fish section? Your mind was too focused on what to say to persuade Hibari's mother to buy that box of pocky...

"Oi [Name]-chan! What are you doing here? You with Hibari?" the familiar face called out to you. It was Yamamoto! With his dad... shopping for fish...? You skipped towards Yamamoto.

"Yo Takeshi-kun!" you smiled at him. "I'm staying over at Hibari's place because my parents are away... Well it was nice seeing you. I have to go now! Before I get lost..." you explained as you recalled memories of getting lost in a shopping centre not too long before you moved into town. You turned around and skipped back to Hibari and his mom, who weren't too far off down the aisle.

"Ehhh! That girl is cute eh, Takeshi?"

* * *

"[Name], where did you go?" Hibari interrogated you, his steel orbs narrowing as he observed you.

"Hey... That's the first time you said my name!" you, not paying attention to the main points of his sentence, exclaimed.

"Answer my question."

"Okay okay... I saw Takeshi at the fish section just now, and I thought I'd say hi to him."

You never saw Hibari turn to glare at Yamamoto as you strolled ahead of him

* * *

**A/N:** Jealous!Hibari strikes again people. Oh how that green eyed monster drives people mad. Reviews are much appreciated!~


	16. Chapter 16 : Bored

A/N : HAPPY NEW YEAR ! I don't think I can post so often once I become primary 6 so maybe I'll post weekly :D Sorry , it's because I have PSLE T-T Anyways , like I said , I'll tell you who grabbed your shoulder once I get 40 reviews :D I mean , it's obvious who grabbed your shoulder right ? LOL . Once again , ENJOY ~

* * *

Chapter 16

Bored

You and Hibari were once again sitting at the couch watching TV , but unfortunately , this time Hibari gets to choose which shows to watch , thus you did not understand anything the people in the TV say .

" SILENCE ! " The judge on the TV bellowed ; but you had no idea what he was saying .

" Hibari-kun , what's the meaning of silence ? "

" It means so shut-up . "

" Ohhhhh … What's the meaning of shut-up ? "

" It means to keep quiet . I'm trying to watch a show here so get lost . "

" Hibari , you are a couch potato ! " You yelled at him before running upstairs to Hibari's room .

You were bored out of your mind and you could not think of anything to do . The only thing cute in Hibari's room was a puffy yellow bird plushy at the corner of his bed . You decided to explore the house . Your first stop was the kitchen , in the dustbin , you saw LOTS of bandages covered in blood . " Maybe Hibari's mother cut her hands while cooking and what Yuko-chan said was not true … " You thought to yourself . You did not want your good friend Hibari to actually secretly become a bad guy because your mother told you that only bad guys fight .

Your second stop was at the back yard . There was a shed there and surprisingly , there were bloodstains on the sides of the shed . You began to believe what Yuko said was true once again . So you decided to resort to asking Hibari once again …

"Hibari-kun , are you dangerous ? "

" Yeah . "

" WHAT! "

" I'm trying to watch a show . "

" Could you please spare me a few minutes ? "

" Wait till the commercial okay . "

" Ugh . " You rolled your eyes .

Just nice , the commercial started .

" Hibari-kun , are you a fighter ? "

" What ? "

" [Name]-chan ! Hibari-kun ! Go and take a shower ! We are going out for dinner ! " Hibari's mother yelled .

In the end , you still did not get to know the truth behind Hibari … You looked down and let out a disappointed sigh …

* * *

A/N : I am guessing , the next few chapters would be full of angst :D I can't believe 2010 is over with a blink of an eye … I can't wait to go back to school and meet all my friends again :D But why oh why do the holidays have to be over so soon T-T


	17. Chapter 17 : Crushed

A/N : I KNOW I KNOW IT'S OOC ! Okay , anyway , I got someone to beta this story but she/he has not responded ; YET . Anyway , why didn't anyone tell me I have punctuation mistakes D: I feel so forsaken … I can't believe my punctuation is so … bad . I always get full marks on the punctuation section of my exam papers … Ohh well , I am currently trying to take in that

review …

* * *

Chapter 17

Crushed

Hibari has been acting rather harsh today , not to mention him calling you a "herbivore" .

" Hey ! Using unknown language that I do NOT know is not fair ! " You scolded .

" Tch . Whatever . "

You remembered that Hibari was watching a show about fierce animals on some learning TV channel . You felt that channel was extremely boring , learning about science , animals and stuff ; Something you think that is SO uncool . Well , you have not known the coolness of Hibari . YET . While Hibari was absorbed by the TV , you decided to sneak to the house study room and look for what was called a " dictionary " Before your parents went for a holiday , your mother has recently told you about this thick , heavy and most of all boring book , also known as the dictionary .

" [Name]-chan , today I am going to teach you about using the dictionary . The dictionary is a book you use for searching for words you do not understand … blah blah blah "

And of all the books in the bookshelf , the thickest book was on the highest shelf . But you were short , so you resolved to ' desperate times calls for desperate measures ' . You climbed the bookshelf and reached for the thick book . And when you pulled the thick book out of it's place , you began to lose balance , causing you to slip and land on the floor with a loud 'thud' followed by the thick book crashing down to your head . And you know what that means , thick heavy books crashing down to a child's head is gonna lead to a bad situation .

" HEY HEY KEEP IT DOWN ! I'M TRYING TO READ THE PAPER HERE ! " Hibari's father yelled .

Then , he really got fed up .

" What the – [Name] ? "

He looked at you before calling for Hibari .

" Why didn't you take care of [Name] ? "

Hibari didn't say anything . He was busy looking at you , blood trickled down your head , your ear piercing wails , the bloodstained dictionary on the floor . He felt regretful , but as usual , the bleak expression plastered over his face .

* * *

" Err … she does n-not n-need st-st-stitches … " The doctor stammered . ( Talking to Hibari's father )

Hibari walked into the hospital room . You looked at you once again , your helpless figure , lying on the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around your head which was stained with blood . Imagine all that guilt that he carried .

" [Name] . " Hibari was beside your bed looking at you .

" Hibari-kun… ? Is that you ? " your voice was weak . You slowly opened your eyes .

" Sorry I caused you all the trouble … I wanted to search what was the meaning of herbivore hehehe … "

You were only making Hibari feel worse .

" [Name] … I'm sorry … " Hibari was extremely reluctant to say that but it was partially his fault that this happened .

" hehehe… " You smiled at him .

* * *

A/N : The only thing I'm doing .. is MAKING HIBARI MORE OOC . But ohh wells :D I already put a OOC warning at the summery so I guess I should be safe :D Kinda … LOL . Tomorrow is gonna be the first day of school :D I feel so excited . I can't wait to see all my friends again :D


	18. Chapter 18 : Leaves

A/N : CHAPTER 18 ! T-T Tomorrow is the start of school … So maybe after school I can continue writing the story :D Depends . Hibari was OOC in the last chapter ? I guess so . OMG 52 reviews ? That's fantastic :D So thus , I shall tell you , who grabbed your shoulder at night , and it's … pretty obvious , HIBARI ! I mean like , the both of you are the only people in the house and didn't Hibari smirk at you in the morning ? Yeah :D

P.S Hibari's first name is NOT Kyoya . I mean like , who the heck's surname would be skylark ? I am Chinese thus related to Japanese and know that Hibari's kanji name is 雲雀 and in Chinese it means 云雀 。雲 is the older version of 云 which means cloud and the second character means bird so thus together it forms Skylark . So that's an explanation for you :D

* * *

Chapter 18

Leaves

December in Japan is the autumn season , thus , you and Hibari are assigned to rake up the leaves in the yard . The colours of the leaves are spectacular ! Ranging from yellow to red . But your favorite season of them all is not winter , but spring which is during April . Imagine sitting under the sakura trees , and taking a nap or eating your bento … You were busy daydreaming causing you to fall into the pile of leaves you and Hibari just raked up .

" Oops … Sorry Hibari-kun … " You apologized eyes half open and a cheesy grin plastered over your face .

Hibari just glared at you intensely before throwing the rake at you .

" This time , you are raking the leaves alone . " He said before walking back into the house .

" But Hibari-kun … Forget it … " you sighed before going on to rake up the leaves again .

You enjoyed raking the leaves alot , but you hated to be alone . You get bored , you get scared , there are many possibilities . Some times when you are fed up with your parents , you run to your grandmother's house , but not always . You continued to daydream while lying in the leaves with eyes half closed and you soon drifted off to a deep sleep …

" [Name] . Wake up . "

" I said , wake up , it's time for dinner . "

" …Huh ? "

" Hell , you still have not raked up all the leaves yet and you have been outside for 3 hours . "

You slowly opened your heavy eyelids to see Hibari staring down at you .

" Wake up. " Hibari kicked you causing your body to flip over , your face buried in the leaves .

" Owie … " you flipped over and got up .

" Why did you kick me ? " You rubbed your beady eyes .

" Do you have any idea how many times I told you to wake up ? "

" Oh , hehehe … sorry … " You gave him a cheesy grin .

You rubbed your bandage covered head and walked inside the house .

* * *

A/N : This one was written on 3rd Jan finished on 9th because MY MOTHER BANNED ME FROM USING THE COMP ON WEEKDAYS ! Ohh wells :D Posting 19 today as well …


	19. Chapter 19 : Serial Killer

A/N : I know I have not been updating for long but NOW , I am here :D my week of school has been so far okay , and nothing has gone wrong recently . During class I managed to write , let's see ... Chapter 18 and 19 and this 19 is the one I typed on the computer from the paper earlier that 18 so as you can see , the dates for writing 18 and 19 are reversed . But Ohh well :D As long as I continue writing the series :D I intend to write till 80 or so when you reach the end of the KHR plot before the next season comes out but if I write it too long , people might just lose a little interest . Anyways , just enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 19  
Serial killer

It was another day at Hibari's house and the both of you were having breakfast . You climbed up the kitchen counter carefully , bearing in mind the fact that you might fall because you were half asleep . You carefully removed the cereal box from the shelf . Your legs were slightly shivering due to the stinging cold autumn wind blowing in and out of the house throughout the rice paper sliding windows and your hands were numb due to your improper sleeping posture . You hopped off the kitchen counter and carried the medium sized cereal box to the dining table for the most probably , 6th time . Numb hands carefully poured the cereal into the bowl , accidentally letting some land on to either the floor or the table . While you were walking to your seat , you accidentally stepped on a piece of cereal which had recently fell onto the floor with a 'crunch' . That sound caused you to remember a joke that you had read while exploring the study room of Hibari's house . You eyes widened at you began to giggle .

" What's so funny ?". Hibari asked .

" Hey Hibari-kun , if I step on a piece of cereal , does that mean I'm a cereal killer ? " You giggled again .

" That was NOT amusing ." Hibari's eyes narrowed and he started to glare at you .

" Hibari-kun , you're always no fun ! " You folded your arms and you eyes narrowed as well , but your look was not enough to make him give in . Maybe he had eye contact training over the past 2 months you have been in this town and you bet now no one's glare or look would able to make him give in or anything like that because it is just not Hibari's thing anymore . And he just ignored you as usual .

" Oh I forgot the milk ! " You remembered and you rushed to the kitchen .

The fridge door was hard to open so your mother had to always help you in situations like this , bit thus time you are not going to call for anyone's help . You decided to be , INDEPENDENT ! ( You lernt that from the dictionary in the study room . ) You tried your best to pull and pull , and suddenly the door flung open . The force caused the items in the fridge to shake and it also cause you to fall backwards and land on your butt . Just nice Hibari came in and an egg from the top shelf of the inner fridge door crash landed on your head which was covered in a bandage to protect your healing wound . The gooey egg components slid down your head.

"Ow..." You whined .

Hibari looked at you from the back and smirked . Just looking at you making a fool of yourself just made his day .

* * *

A/N : Now wasn't that funny ? LOL . Sorry I have not been updating for awhile , I should blame the government for that -_-


	20. Chapter 20 : Time

A/N : Surprised ? This chapter is rather angsty . I think … LOL . I'm so frikking sorry fro no updating for so long . Sad readers lead to heartbroken author ya know that ? I think I wrote this story in about half an hour … Enjoy for the first time in so many years :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Time

"Time sure flies, "you whispered to yourself, breath clouding up a tiny part of the window you were facing .

You were sitting on a ledge with your forehead leaning against the glass window. You could see leaves of autumn colours fluttering down from the tree outside the house landing on the leaf-littered floor. It reminded you of spring, when the pink sakura petals flutter down like elegant butterflies, but the scene of autumn was rather more colourful. You saw Hibari, arms folded, leaning against the large tree outside his house, looking at the endless blue sky . And a few seconds later, you found yourself beside him .

"Kyoya…"you turned to face him.

"…"

"Kyoya."He still did not seem to notice you beside him. You assumed that he was deep in thought .

"Kyoya~"you whispered into his left ear.

"What ?"he snapped as he quickly turned his head to face your [e/c] orbs.

But you were too close to him and your lips (almost) brushed against his. Your face was glowing red. You covered your mouth with both hands and gasped .

"Is there something wrong with you ?" his eyes narrowed as he shot a glare at you.

You shuddered.

"Errm … You know I'm going back home today, right ?"you backed away a few inches.

You looked down.

"What ?" his voice was mixed with both surprise and disbelief.

A gust of wind caused the leaves to rustle louder and also caused Hibari's black and grey knitted scarf to fly into his face. His arms unfolded to wind the scarf another round round his neck. You looked up to meet his steel blue orbs glaring at you

"Don't worry Kyoya-kun, I can still come over to your house to play!"You said cheerfully .

Hiabri's eyes softened after that sentence. You put a comforting hand on your good friend's shoulders.

"I'm going inside." You gave a weak smile .

It was around 6pm in the evening and the illuminating gaslights flickered from Hibari's point of view.

_Why does the time fly so fast ?_

* * *

A/N: OMG . So is this considered angst ? You decide . I actually drew a picture of hibari leaning against the tree outside his house and it looked to awesome X3 _This is certainly a chapter to love :)  
_


	21. Chapter 21 : Promised

**((A/N :** Give me a cheesecake, it has been such a long time since I last updated.

And I don't really think this series is going to last for long… Now that I look back, the story is, kinda crappy.** ))**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Promised**

"The babysitter might be a fun place to be…"

You and Hibari were sitting on the same bench, the bench where the both of you had met each other for the first time. Boy, does that bring back memories.

"The babysitter is for herbivores. And I am _not_ a herbivore," Hibari folded his arms and looked away.

You pouted. Hibari always has negative thoughts. That makes him hard to talk to and convince. And he always leaves you lost in the middle of a cracked up conversation.

"Well, if that's what you think, I can't stop you," you mimicked Hibari.

Hibari's eyes widened almost slightly. Or was it just your imagination? But he didn't say anything. You looked back at him and unfolded your arms.

"Please just go with me this once! I promise will be a pleasant one! Please! I don't wanna go alone…" you pleaded as you shook your hands in a begging matter.

"Fine. But you owe me one," he hopped off the bench, hands in his pockets and headed for home.

"See ya later!"

* * *

"Mother, who else is going besides Kyoya-kun?" you tugged her shirt sleeve.

"I think Yuko-chan is going too. There are lots of kids that go there to play. Well then, I'll pick you up later!" Your mother waved before getting into her car once more and heading to … where ever she's going to, that's for sure.

Sure enough, practically everyone in class was there, and there were more kids too.

"Hey [Name]-chan!" from the corner of your eye, you saw Yuko approaching you.

"Hey, Yuko-chan!" You called to her as you ran over to her.

"So did you help me?" Yuko whispered into your ear.

"I don't know what to do! He's just so… not interested." You whispered back.

But honestly, you forgot completely about helping Yuko. But in your young perspective, this was a dire situation, and you _had_ to lie.

"Let's find a more _secret_ place to talk," she said as she dragged you over to the library corner.

"You should do what those people do in those dramas that mothers always watch!" you suggested.

Just then, Hibari entered the baby sitting centre. The both of you could see children scrambling away from the door.

"There he is now! You should go!" you hurried Yuko.

* * *

"Hey Hibari," but before she started…

"Get lost. You're a waste of my time." Hibari started to turn and walk away.

You could see she was badly hurt by her expression, so you hurried over and walked her back.

"It's no use…" Yuko was about to burst into tears.

"There's still some more hope," you encouraged her.

You headed towards Hibari.

"Kyoya-kun."

"What?"he snapped.

"Have you thought about having some manners?" you snapped back at him.

"What's your problem?" you knew this was going to be tough, but your spirits were not whittled down. You had to make it up for Yuko!

"Don't you like Yuko-chan?" your tone softened a little.

"Of course, NOT," he emphasized on the 'not'. You could tell.

"Love is only a weakness," he turned away.

"FINE!"

Frustrated, you stormed off.

* * *

Back with Yuko…

"Maybe you should ask Takeshi-kun. He seems to be friendly and he is always surrounded with girls," you pointed out.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Hey, Yamamoto!" Yuko started.

"Yo, Yuko, [Name]. What brings you guys here?"he enquired.

You quickly explained Yuko's situation. Remembering to warn him not to let the cat out of the bag.

"Maybe you should wait till elementary school. My old man always told me stories about him and my mother during elementary school, now that she's gone…" Yamamoto's face dampened.

"It's okay Takeshi-kun. Thanks a lot!" you patted him on the shoulder.

"So I guess you should wait Yuko-chan…"

"Thanks a lot [Name]-chan. You're really a good friend…"

"You're very welcome! Why don't we go play with Kyoko-chan and the others?"

Although your mission was not a really a successful one, it served as a learning experience. It's a sad thing you don't know Hibari's true feelings.

* * *

**((**A/N: Sigh … Young love is an awful sight! All those heartbroken people, I pity them!

Oh well. Reviews will always help a writer improve. REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MOREE!**))**


	22. Chapter 22 : Babble

**((A/N :** Hey there my lovely readers. As you can see, I changed my pen name. Because… Random? Haha.

Anyways, I am now inching CLOSER, to that big examination of mine. So big, it practically decides the fate of my life! Enough of the talk, ENJOY!** ))**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Babble**

"A doctor! I wanna be a doctor!" you exclaimed gleefully.

You were over at Yuko's house once again and you brought over your new toy doctor set your mother had given you as a Christmas present. Since young, you have always aspired to be a doctor. Mostly, for the sake of helping the needy children in those unfortunate countries.

"I wanna be a super model!" Yuko added on as she held up a hanger holding a pretty white sleeveless dress with blue trimmings at the hem of the skirt.

"I wonder what Hibari wants to be," Yuko said as she put down the hanger.

"A Power Ranger?" you mused.

The both of you exploded into uncontrollable fits of laughter at the thought of Hibari being a Power Ranger. Although a vampire suited him better, it was not an occupation.

"Hibari is always so cool…" Yuko said dreamily.

Oh yes, Yuko would constantly ramble on and on about how good looking Hibari is, and how his eyes were so dark, ecetera. Well, Hibari was kinda weird and funny at some point in time, with all those 'big words' like 'idiotic' and 'herbivore', not to mention that 'bite you to death' phrase he often uses whenever you got too close to him or into his personal space.

"Are you listening?" Yuko folded her arms and frowned. 

* * *

You were about to respond when Yuko mother saved you when she sounded the usual, snack time call. 

"As I was saying," Yuko continued on and on with what you'd like to call, Kyoya-babble, or K-babble for short, as you preferred to call it. Babble was a word you learnt from school this time.

You pretended to listen to Yuko intently as you nibbled on the ham and cheese sandwitcch that Yuko's mother had made for the both of you. In your thoughts, you decided that Yuko should be filed under the almost-best-friend list and Hibari, on the other hand, in the close friends list. Next year is the year you reach elementary school and you feared that you would separate classes with your friends, time flies, you told yourself. 

"I wonder if we will be in different classes as Hibari. Hopefully not!" Yuko anticipated.

"Yeah… Hopefully not…" 

* * *

**((A/N: **Chapter credits to the greatest author, GINGER! LOL! Hey, Ginger, if you are reading this, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Hehe ^^ Ohh well.

_**Reviews do make me feel much more happier**_,

and happy author= more fast chapters you know!**))**


	23. Chapter 23 : Tantrum

**(****(Cheeezy:** You know all those times I said that I was back, this one's for real.

THAT BIG EXAM IS OVER :D So updating is at an all time high for loyal readers :3 **))**

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**Tantrum**

You tightened the thin bow on your new while elementary school uniform; a pretty, white two piece sailor uniform with blue linings near the ends of the skirt, short sleeves and on the sailor collar. It was finally the long awaited first day of elementary school.

"Kyoya, do I look good?" you asked the bleak-faced Hibari sitting on your right.

"Whatever. You forgot your hat," Hibari replied cooly.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me," you thanked Hibari with the usual smile as you put on your yellow cap.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you spoke to Yuko?" you were still on your failed mission yo help Yuko with her love life.

Speak of the devil.

Yuko entered the room with her usual somewhat flirtious look. Her half closed eyes and her smirked lips hide something that your eyes are oblivious to. Yuko had black straight bangs with long shimmering black hair which she usually tied to two long pigtails. Her orbs were a deceiving shade of dark brown _and_ who knows what she hides behind those hues?

"Good morning [Name]-chan, Hibari-_kun,_" Yuko squealed.

"Oh, hello," you replied nonchalantly, with a tad bit of displeasure of seeing Yuko.

Something within you snapped. Wait... Since _when_ had Yuko had the right to call Hibari by the suffix; 'kun'? You remembered it was only you who called him by the 'kun' suffix. _Was that anger you felt? _'Oh, nevermind,' you thought to yourself and dismissed the faint mixed feelings of what seemed like anger and jealousy and the retort you were ready to sneer died in your throat when you saw Hibari about to open his mouth.

"Ugh. Whatever," Hibari replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice before rolling his steel grey orbs and turning to face the other side; his face and arms resting on the wooden table before him. You smirked. You wondered why you did. Yuko's failed attempts just made you seem smarter, comparing the both of you. You liked that.

Yuko frowned. "[Name]! Why are you laughing at me?" she questioned, obviously not in a very good mood.

"I'm not laughing, I'm just smiling," you replied calmly, hiding the slyness in your voice.

You were half expecting Yuko to burst out into crocodile tears and start self-pitying herself but the other half of you thought otherwise. "Hmph! Fine then!" huffed a very unsatisfied Yuko, displaying displeasure in her tone as she pulled out her chair roughly and took the seat behind you, showing her expected Yuko to start ignoring you once again.

This would not work very well when it comes to helping her with Hibari...

* * *

**((A/N:** It took me half hour for this chapter. I'm having writer's block T-T And the amount of reviews just seem to decline these days... Maybe I'm just not cut out for fanfiction. **)) **


	24. Chapter 24 : Ice Cream

A/N: Don't worry I'm still alive XD I'm glad the world didn't end lol. Do you people miss me?

* * *

Chapter 24

Ice Cream

As you often spent your recesses socializing with new-found friends, you got the scoop of most of the cool things that happen around the school, and on one day, word of a new ice cream parlor reached your ears. Yuko, being one who enjoyed swimming in unfamiliar waters, decided to spend the next afternoon at the famous hole-in-the-wall shop and dragged you along.

"Ne~ [Name]-chan," Yuko began as she licked dripping ice-cream from the rounds of her vanilla cone.

"Doesn't ice-cream remind you of Kyoya?" she continued.

Now that you had thought about it, yes. Yes, Hibari does seem like ice-cream. Cold to the touch, but the ebony haired boy does have a sweet side to himself…

"Oh, all you think about is Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya!" you mumbled back, the chill off the dessert numbing the insides of your mouth.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is lousy and short, yes I know. But shit gets real later on in the series so... Patience people.


	25. Chapter 25 : Volleyball

A/N: I owe you people an age full of chapters so why not post another one? Enjoy and stuff.

* * *

Grade 5

Grade 5 was the dawn of every child's adolescence days. Hibari of course, being human, submitted to the courses of nature and it wasn't long before Hibari began to notice the changed in himself. Not only that, he had begun to notice changes in you as well. Many people did. Your once [h/c] hair had grown out to mid-back length and your bubblegum smile never ceased to be radiant. Those traits are what made your name crawl into the lists of many pubescent boys, both in your class and different classes.

It was the summer of the 5th grade and the sun was at it's zenith. You and Hibari had made your ways into the same class once again, both of your grades never faltering over the playful years of elementary school. Not only were you excelling in your academic skills, you also gained status in the league of sports, attaining the position of captain of Nami Elementary's volleyball team. You had the looks, brains and brawl to match.

It was another day of volleyball practice. Sweat trickled down your back as you positioned your stance and focused to serve the ball.

"[Name]-chan! That would be enough for today! You did well," your coach called out as she made her way towards your flushed and sweaty frame to give you a pat on the shoulder. Hearing her kind words, you smiled and nodded in appreciation and decided you would head over to the vending machines to get a drink to cool yourself off.

As you made your way towards the corner, you passed a group of boys from your class discussing about their likes and whatnot. You had noticed their presence over the past few months. The group would usually gather along the sides of the court to watch your team practice and prepare for upcoming tournaments against neighboring schools and as team captain, you thought that you ought to show your appreciation for their support of the team.

You bent down to retrieve the drink from the chute of the machine, you heard lame, airy wolf whistles. You whipped your head around and saw the same group snickering and blowing air kisses to you. They had their little winks and hoots aimed towards you! As if your flushed cheeks could get any more rosy, you blushed in embarrassment. The group gaped in awe and stared in amazement at how cute you were when you blushed.

You hastily turned around and made your way to the exit of the gym, looking down and hiding your face with the loose strands of hair from your ponytail. Only to face Hibari, whom was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Hibari had been waiting for you for 15 minutes and whilst waiting, had seen the whole fiasco that group of boys had caused.

"Oh hey Kyoya-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting like this... I guess I was too absorbed in practice to notice the time..." you grinned cheesily at Hibari as you remembered your request for him to walk you home after practice. Knowing Hibari, he was definitely not a fan of your constant lateness and the said boy grunted in response.

"So Kyoya, were you watching me practice while waiting? Was I good?" you asked. Your voice echoed your curiosity as you quickly grabbed your stuff from the bench near the back door of the gym.

Scenes of the fiasco replayed through his mind. What was this feeling of annoyance and anger he felt towards the group of rowdy and pubescent boys? The way they cooed at you made his blood boil as feelings of turmoil flooded his head. He decided that one day or another, he would deal with those herbivores who had made his feelings go haywire...

"Geez, Kyoya-kun. What would it take for me to get a decent reply from you?" you complained. You made effort to get him off whatever that was consuming his thoughts.

"... Whatever," Hibari mumbled as he rolled his steel blue orbs at you.

You giggled in amusement as the two of you carried on walking. Over the years, you had gotten used to the Kyoya-treatment (or so you called it) and found it rather amusing. Hibari felt lighter after hearing your outburst of amusement. You were certainly an interesting girl to be around; nobody could deny that fact.

* * *

A/N: This is a long chapter, yes, it took me quite awhile to get the jist of how to write a sentence again -_- geez after reading all my previous chapters, I realized how crap I used to be XD From now I'll have to made it a habit to try to perfect my skills haha. Love you people loads.


	26. Chapter 26 : Crush

A/N: Day 2 of my posting charade. I have soo lost my touch on writing I think this would be my last series. Well I'm bound to run out of ideas for any stories one day or another, and besides the only anime I really focus on is KHR lol.

* * *

Grade 6

It wasn't too late into the 6th grade before he had found the shocking conclusion as to why he had felt the way he felt towards the group of boys whenever they spoke to you, or even looked in your direction. It was the dreadful bane of his existence; _He had a __**crush**__ on you._

__It had shocked and disgusted him when he first read about these, _ugh, "crushes" _and discovered that it was the cause of most angst teenagers and growing kids feel, the cause of envy, the cause of every feeling that bothered him so much; and he hated the thought of it all. The fact that his own feelings and most importantly, you, had opened a hole of weakness in his heart, made him feel like beating himself up over again and again and again.

The only solution was isolation. Isolation from you, who seemed to be his only friend.

* * *

A/N: Oh [Name] woe is you I say. This is the beginning of all the sour parts of this little prequal series tee hee hee heeeeeeeee.


	27. Chapter 27 : Autumn

A/N: I seriously need to do some reconsidering in the age of the characters seriously I suck. My eyes hurt from the typing and it's, midnight here were I'm from. Well... Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

It was these few weeks which had bothered you the most, and petty friendship dramas were the least of the troubles that had been interfering with your cheerful and now witty self. Recently you have found it hard to cope with school work and managing club activities. You were busy rushing yourself to prepare for middle school entrance exams. Hibari hadn't been around you lately and the thought of catching up with him had always slipped your mind, so you didn't really have anyone whom you could pour your feelings out to.

Maybe Yuko...? You thought, but most of your conversations have never really left space for your own thoughts and opinions. Has your listening ear left you when you needed him the most? Your heart sank at the thought of it. It wasn't till recess when you sighted Hibari on the rooftop, gazing down below on the student body like he usually does these days. You quickly rushed up the stairs, your [h/c] locks tied up into a loose ponytail which whipped your nape as you rushed up two steps at a time.

"Kyoya-kun!" you beamed cheerily when you saw his sleek figure leaning against the wire fence that edged around the roof.

Hibari turned his bleak gaze towards your unkempt figure. The thin blue ribbon along the sailor collar was loosely tied and strands and locks of hair fell around your delicate features. Your wide glassy eyes seemed less brighter than usual. The wind began to pick up and your hair rustled in the wind as you approached him. His height towered over you by a head.

"I've been looking for you for ages..." you mumbled softly. You felt weak and small in his presence. You recalled hearing rumors about Hibari beating up boys at the back of campus but you had never really believed those _wild tales._

_"_What do you want?" Hibari asked coldly as he turned to face you and folded his arms. It sounded more like a demand that a question. You were slightly taken aback by his ever so cold demeanor. He seemed different. He seemed colder. The chill of the autumn wind caressed your fragile frame as you tried to comprehend Hibari's behavior.

"Well... Kyoya... I haven't been talking to you lately... and..." you stuttered and fumbled with your words as you looked down and played with the hem of your shirt. What were these emotions you felt? You missed him, you really did and you never noticed your your busy schedule had paved another path, away from Hibari. You two had grown apart over the few months of rushing and preperation but you just couldn't translate your feelings into words.

"I don't have time for your silly mumbling [Name]," Hibari said plainly as he stalked off towards the staircase, leaving you to yourself on the rooftop. His mere words shot you in the heart like an arrow and you felt heartbroken. Your only listening ear had abandoned you when you needed him the most . You never realized you were crying until you noticed the drops of tears staining the cold concrete floor.

{***}

Hibari had been resolved to isolate himself from you and had hardened his heart to your warm smiles and pitiful pleadings.

But if his heart was so cold, why was there still a tinge of guilt lingering in his heart?

_Annoying._

* * *

A/N: Brilliant, just brilliant. YOU SCREWED IT ALL [Name]! So what do you propose you should do in the next chapter? You know I'm surprised that you people actually bother to read my sappy author notes XD I love you people. Reviews please~ :3


	28. Chapter 28 : Climax

**A/N: **Weeew the last chapter was so full of angst XD I'm sorry about that but it's necessary to make the story flow XD Enjoyy~

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Climax**

It was a few days after the heart aching face off on the roof, and you had found yourself hanging out with the lonely Tsuna. Constantly being made fun of in school, you pitied the lad, and decided that hanging out with him just might help keep your mind off Hibari.

"Oya [Name]! Hanging out with dame-Tsuna again?" Yuko called out to the both you whom were under a tree at the courtyard. Hearing Yuko's harsh words, Tsuna looked down in embarrassment. Was he embarrassing you too?

"Don't call him that!" you yelled back as Yuko approached the two of you. "Not hanging out with Kyoya anymore are ya?" Yuko smirked as she teased the poor you. You hadn't forgotten about Yuko's crush on the said boy, and obviously, hanging out with Yuko was no option to escape from the memories of Hibari's words which bit at your heart whenever you recalled the incident.

"Some friend you are... You know I'm trying to forget Kyoya don't you?" you glared at Yuko, but looked away when you figured that you could only blame yourself for telling her about the incident. Part of you knew that she'd torture you a little, with a few sarcastic remarks but you never thought that she'd rub the agony in your face whenever she got the chance.

"Maybe he was doing some deep thinking and you had disturbed him and angered him?" Tsuna, seeing how distressed you were, suggested. You smiled warmly at him but the shattered look in your eyes proved otherwise.

"I say you _shouldn't_ bother apologizing and leave it as it is! Wouldn't it be awkward if you confront him?" Yuko suggesting as she looked down towards you, her dark tresses rustling in the season's wind. Your attention wasn't really focused on her words, rather, you were thinking about what might had angered the ebony haired male. Bits and pieces of Yuko's suggested swam in your mind as you attempted to knit the remains of her words together in your head.

'Apologise...' you thought to yourself.

"Apologize! That's what I'll do!" you exclaimed cheerily once again.

"A-apologize? What? I said don't apologise!" Yuko yelled with frustration as she stamped her foot furiously on the dusty courtyard grounds. However, before she could finish her sentence, you had already leaped up and left for the classroom to consider the confrontation, leaving Tsuna with Yuko.

But it wasn't long before Yuko stalked away angrily, leaving the puzzled Tsuna by himself. He had often wondered what made you hold the ruthless Hibari so closely to your heart.

* * *

A/N: How was that for a chapter ehh? =w= This was necessary to the development of Yuko's character, p.s. REVIEWS!~~


	29. Chapter 29 : Knowing

**((A/N**: Hellow my dear readers =w= So you DO read my author notes?

Usually I'd skip the author notes when I'm reading fanfiction...

It bores me lol. About me might knowing you, I only know two of my readers personally so.. XD

Nope. You most probably don't know me. Enjoy this chapter~ **))**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Knowing **

****You had spent most classes later that day wondering what to say. Should you plan a script? Thoughts filled the gaps in your mind as you twirled strands of your [h/c] hair around your index finger. Apologizing formally was never your thing as you had seldom angered or caused trouble to anyone other than your mother, or so you thought. Letting the words flow naturally was a good solution, but what if he brushed you off like he did previously?

"Geez... I never knew apologizing was so hard!" you muttered frustratingly under your breath.

* * *

**{***}**

****Hibari was once again loitering on the rooftop, which was now his official territory. He couldn't bear to sit in that wretched classroom with the stench of pure "herbivore" wafting in the air around him. Thus, he decided that escaping to the rooftop would be his next coarse of action.

As the warm autumn sin gazed down on Hibari, he recalled all those moments during the past few days which when he was there to witness the little 'charade' which you and Tsuna had been having. Weather if it was from the roof, from against a lamp post or wherever he had been observing the never amusing herbivores conduct their activities; his feelings of resentment towards the Tsunayoshi boy only heightened as he observed the brown haired klutz's silly antics amuse you and make you smile.

Isolating himself from you is no longer a solution, it never really took the raven haired boy to realize that.

But what should he do?

Hibari Kyoya _never _apologizes. He rolled his dark orbs at the thought of conducting the submissive act. Hibari was now facing a battle between his ever growing pride and the only friendship he had been able to maintain for such a long time. But apologizing to a mere hrebivore? So not an option. So what could he do? In between conflicting with his own thoughts, the brightness of the sun pushed his eyelids to sink in and close, leaving the boy to fall asleep between thoughts...

* * *

**{***}**

It was finally after school and it wasn't long before students began buzzing out into the courtyard like beez. You quickly packed your belongs and shoved them into your bag. You didn't have time to bid your friends goodbye or make plans for the afternoon and whatnot, knowing that Hibari would have already left for the school gates. Bearing in mind to just go with the flow, you scampered out of the classroom and bolted towards the courtyard.

You could hear the yelling of students and teachers behind you as your athletic feet carried you along.

"[Name]! No running in the hallways!"

But you couldn't care less because friendship, was at stake here.

Reaching the courtyard, you paused to scan the area for the familiar figure of Hibari, but to no avail. Could he have left already? Your heart only swelled with bitter disappointment and your apologetic drive faltered as you dampened your pace as you slowly headed towards the school gates. Then, you heard a voice calling you from the distance.

"[Name]! [Name]-chan!" the familiar voice called out to you. As you turned, your [e/c] orbs met with a pair of caramel ones. It was Tsuna! You began to feel the disappointment that drenched your heart to dry up as you grinned wryly at Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna!" you greeted the male. However, your voice seemed to falter.

"Hey [Name]...! I...I was wondering... if maybe we could... walk home... together?" you could see how nervous the brindle haired boy was by the way his eyes darted from left to right continuously, never seeming to focus on anything in particular.

"Sure...!" your voice was rather plain as you managed a small smile.

You could see how happy Tsuna was as he grinned sheepishly at you. The two of you began heading towards the school gates, Tsuna being the one to start the conversation.

"So... Any luck with Hibari?" he had almost forgotten your desire to forget the fearsome boy.

"No... Not quite. I was too late and he had already left school..." you explained as a frown made its way to your face. Why had Tsuna felt a sudden rush of relief that you hadn't apologized? Your kindness and the way you often sympathized with him had captured his awe and admiration.

As you were about to continue the conversation, the both of you reached the corner of the street and as you turned... Speak of the devil! Your heart merely skipped a beat. You could see Hibari not too far up front, strolling at a slow pace, his tousled hair moving in the wind and his book bag slung over a shoulder.

You instantly quickened your pace with determination, but not before bidding Tsuna farewell.

"Tsuna, I really appreciate your support and company, but I have to go now... See ya around!" you said hastily before dashing off, leaving Tsuna again, with an empty heart. He frowned as he saw the reason for your sudden departure, yet he could do nothing but watch in heedlessness, his feelings like a chuck of butter sliding down a hot pan.

* * *

**{***}**

"Kyoya-kun!" you called out to Hibari as you quickened your pace towards him.

Hibari, hearing your voice once again, paused in his tracks and turned around to face you. His eyes narrowed and he once again observed your petite figure. You could feel the tension in the atmosphere and your words hung in the air, unsaid, and you could almost feel the pressure of the situation bearing down on your shoulders.

"Well, if you have something to say then say it, _herbivore." _

There he was again! Using that "herbivore" word. You couldn't help but smile and giggle in amusement, letting the tension of the situation slip away.

Hibari's eyes widened ever so slightly. Hearing our giggles again really made him feel relieved, at the same time confused. What part of his sentence captured your amusement? He really needed to polish up on issuing death warnings to unworthy herbivores, he made a mental note. But in this case, you were an exception.

"Well Kyoya... Well..." you began to stutter again but remembering what had happened in the past, you held firm to your words.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," you carried on. Hibari was even more baffled. Sorry? Wasn't this situation supposed to happen the other way round? Before Hibari could go any deeper into thought, you continued, "sorry for disturbing you on the roof the other day... I never thought that you would be thinking about something so important and I had disturbed you... Sorry," you muttered out as you looked up to face Hibari. His eyes seemed like an endless abyss. You then nervously reverted your gaze to the concrete pavement.

Hibari paused for awhile, registering your words in his head and calculating your body language, leaving the tension that had just left to build up in the atmosphere again.

"... Whatever," Hibari grunted in response before turned to continue making his way home.

You were stunned.

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Thoughts piled up in your head as you attempted to fix the pieces together and interpret the meaning of what he just said as you looked towards the ground again. However, before you could turn to find another route to walk back home and contemplate your foolish and wallow in your own misery, fate took another twist.

"Why are you just standing there? Are you walking or not?" Hibari questioned cooly as he folded his arms and watched your signature sheepish grin crawl to your face as you looked up to face him. Taking his words as a sign of forgiveness, you quickly paced ahead to keep up with Hibari. You felt a sense of relief wash over you. Oh, Hibari, always having the upper hand in the situation.

"Thank you, Kyoya...!"

* * *

**((A/N:** That's the second last chapter for you, folks. You did it again [Name]!

Lol. Reviews would be well appreciated ^^ and to all the readers who still think I'm a fangirl of some sort,

you can't go on fanfiction assuming that ever author is a female you know. Sheesh -.- **))**


	30. Chapter 30 : Clouds

**~The Last Author's Note~**

Honto gomanasai for not posting for about a day! It has been nice working with ya'll readers. You know... The lovely reviews and all. I admit I'll miss the constant buzzing of my mailbox on my phone receiving reviews and story follows and whatnot. But not for long 8'D I'll be back. In maybe a week or two? If you follow me as an author, I think you'll be notified when I resurrect from the dead. For now I shall be working on my other ideas. Enjoy while you can people~

* * *

**Chapter 30 (Finale)**

**Clouds**

Thick magnolia clouds drifted in the sky and casted opaque shadows on the light patched of snow below. Autumn was beginning to mark its transition to winter once again and small volumes of snow had already made their way down to earth.

You had invited Hibari to watch the clouds with you on a hill not so far from the both of your homes. Other than watching the clouds, you had something else to tell him and decided that meeting him at your favorite place would be a more suitable location. Earlier yesterday, you had been informed the dreadful news and your heart still swelled with guilt when you recalled their mixed responses. Although it was hard to accept when you first heard the news, being the understanding [Name], you eventually let the truth sink.

As your bike reached the foot of the hill, you leaped off and dumped you bike at rge bottom of the tree. You trudged up the steep hill and over the top, you could already see Hibari laying on the lush green grass. Had he dozed off while waiting for you? You clearly remembered you left the house 10 minutes earlier despite the hill being only 5 minutes away from your house.

He was asleep! You crept up towards him silently. He looked so peaceful - almost angelic, while he napped away. You silently layed down beside him, propping your upper torso on your elbows and resting your head on your palms as you watched the sight. Was it you, or was he getting handsomer with every passing day?

Hibari's face seemed to be blemish-free all the time, now that you thought about it. He never seemed to have any pimples at all! You felt like one of those wildlife investigators on those animal documentaries your dad would make you watch on TV. You almost _envied_ Hibari, and his hair... it seemed so touchably _soft_...

"[Name], I would appreciate that you stop staring so intensely at me, you're in my face," Hibari murmured as he revealed his blue orbs from under his eyelids.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" you shrieked as you leaped up and backed away in shock. Had he known that you have been admiring his features for the last 5 minutes?! Shades of red and pink manifested on your cheeks as you blushed in complete embarrassment The smug smirk on his face didn't help you in keeping your cool at all, but instead, awoke a few sleeping butterflies in your stomach.

You apologized profusely with a sheepish grin on your face as you settled down on the grass once more, spreading your legs in front of you and placing your outstretched arms a little behind you for support as you gazed up into the dull sky.

You had always enjoyed watching the clouds drifting along in the sky. As boring as it sounded, you found the activity rather relaxing and enjoyable as you always found your inspiration and ideas in the clouds. They reminded you of Hibari, the way they hang so lonely in the vast blue sky.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun," you started first as usual.

"Hn?"

"You know... The clouds sorta remind me of you," you said as you smiled at the boy who was lying on the grass, hands tucked behind his head.

"... and why is that?" Sure Hibari liked clouds, but he didn't see the connection.

"The way the clouds drift so aloofly in solitude... Just like how you like to be alone, and how you hate crowds and junk," you paused for a second, remembering the real reason why you had called Hibari to the hill. Your heart sank deeply and the smile on your lips faded.

You settled yourself down once more, pulling your knees to your chest. How could you put your emotions into words? How could you break thenun bearable news to Hibari? Surely he would be able to take it, but the pressure that had been piling up on your emotions was about to break the line that marked your limits.

"Well, Kyoya, I have something else to tell you besides all this..." you mumbled as you looked into the sky longingly, as if you were looking for something; _hope_.

Hibari waited in silence to continue.

"Well, Kyoya-kun..." your voice cracked in between words, causin Hibari to raise a brow. Your attemps to swallow down the lump of emotion that had manifested itself in your throatseas futile as usual.

"I'll be leavinto for America for two years because of my dad's business a-and..." you could no longer bear the fact that you would have to leave your friends, your memories, and most importantly your relationships.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you choked on the remaining words of your sentence. You didn't want to leave. Yet you had no choice, being the submissive you, you had to succumb to circumstances as usual. Although you wished that the news had reached you earlier.

You turned and shifted away from Hibari. Sobbing uncontrollably while having a mental breakdown was not the state that you wanted Hibari to see you last in the next two years. You buried your face in your arms as the storm that had been brewing in your head revealed it's turbulent nature and pouryou out the let loose the torrent of sorrows that had been harboured in it for so long.

"Please forgive me Kyoya... Please," you pleaded between sobs.

Your heart leapt when you felt a firm hand on your shoulder.

"Stop being such a herbivore - stop crying," there was something in Hibari's voice that had an element of reassurance; assuring you that it was okay.

Two years wasn't that long right? You felt pathetic. Crying and breaking downfor such "trivial" reasons was unacceptable. It not even like you'd be gone forever. It was Hibari's special way of telling you that it was okay.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

****My timing is impeccable isn't it? XD Ending a series on the first day of the year? Oh geez I was secretly hoping that the world would end on 21 Decemeber. I remember my pastor mentioning that all who believe that Mayan prophecy are fools XD I look forward to this year. For now I shall work on my other serieses and who knows. If you're following me, you might be in for a delightful surprise.

Jaa ne~?

Cheeezy-kun~


End file.
